


Lost Once, Found Twice

by WhisperedSecret



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedSecret/pseuds/WhisperedSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorn Kain has always been a little bit strange, even in her own family. But major depression and OCD are the least of her worries as she finds out who, or rather WHAT, she is and how it's going to affect everyone she loves for better or for worse. With the help of her closest friends can she overcome the beast clawing away at her fragile mind or will she succumb to the blood lust lurking in the deepest recesses of her mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Once, Found Twice

**Author's Note:**

> This story was hard for me to think of, and it's kinda rough around the edges but I'm going to develop it as much as I possibly can for you guys if anyone happens across it. Sorry if I take awhile to update by the way, I have to share the laptop with my little sister.

Thorn

 

 

**S** omething was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Thorn couldn't see anything, her breathing coming in rapid gasps as she raised her shaking hands to her eyes to feel if something was covering her eyes. But she would've felt that on her face, wouldn't she have? When her hands found only chilly skin on her face and on the lids of her eyes she began to lose her cool, thinking frantically.  _Am I blind?! Please... I can't be blind... I can't be... I'm only sixteen, I can't be blind!! This has to be a dream..._ Gasping for breath she tried to pull at her hair, but instead she found a nest of razor sharp coils in place of her usual soft, black curls. 

"N-Nikki? Nikki a-a-are y-you there?" she stuttered out softly, her voice pitching higher and lower and higher again, reminding her in her ravaged state of a rocking boat out on a turbulent sea. Gaining no reply in the darkness she began to cry, her tears racing trails of fire down her cheeks. As the warmth began to seep out her weakening body fell, or what she guessed was falling since all she could see was the black veil surrounding her and blocking any of her vision. 

"Nikki....." she whispered softly, a piercing agony tearing through her chest when a sudden streak of red shown through the veil of black over her eyes.  _Red?... But... It hurts... Am I... Bleeding?_

A soft, masculine voice surrounded her with a beautiful, sad song as the red grew in her eyes. All she could see was the red, and all she felt was her body weakening as she grew so heavy... She was so tired.. But she knew she had to stay awake, she had to keep fighting. The voice told her to.... He told her to keep fighting... His enchanting voice was fading though, and all she could hear was the blood pouring out of her chest onto the floor she supposed she was lying on.

"Please....Don't leave me here... Please...." she whispered softly before being choked with a hot, sticky liquid that tasted of rust and salt. Her nostrils burned from the liquids metallic scent, the aroma feeling like a hard punch to the nose it was so strong. 

"N!" she choked out, trying to breathe as the liquid flowed down her throat and into her lungs to fill them to the top. All that was left was her hearing as she lay in the pool of red, but all she heard was silence... The beautiful voice had left her, forsaken her to this hell. Or so she thought. Strong arms wrapped around her frail body, causing her to weakly jerk but she hadn't the strength to pull away. She was just so tired.... The lack of oxygen making it easy to drift out of consciousness and into the hold of Death himself. As she faded she heard Death whisper softly into her ear, "It's time to wake up for real... It's okay... I've got you..." So she did just that and fell into a deeper darkness than she had ever known, the weight in her lungs lessening with every second. 

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Nicholas

 

 

Nikki being Nikki, he climbed up a huge but dying oak tree that had a branch next to Thorn's second story bedroom window rather than just go up to the front door and knock. To him, her brothers were just slightly terrifying, only slightly though. Never enough to deter him from seeing his girlfriend, but enough to keep him from using the front door unless he was absolutely positive that all of her brothers and sister were out of the house.

As he crawled up the shingles to her window he paled at the sight that lay before him. Thorn lay on the floor, her head twisted to the side in an odd way and her limbs were spread in odd angles around her. It looked excruciatingly painful and he wondered how she could still sleep like that, until he saw the trails of tears streaking down her pale, freckled cheeks. His heartbeat roared in his ears as he forced her window open, noticing how the lock had been broken due to his rough entry but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. All he cared about was bringing Thorn back into the land of the waking and making sure she was safe. 

The terror-wrought boy strode over to the girl's body in the floor, his eyes wide with fright as he knelt beside her with his hands shaking like the ground in an earthquake. Making sure to be extra careful with her fragile body he carefully fixed the position of her limbs first so that she wouldn't hurt herself when she came to, or awoke. As he lay his head against her chest he listened for her familiar heartbeat, his own heart stopped in the agonizingly long moments it took to find the weak beat but stil, it was there and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. 

She was alive. That was what mattered right now. As he gently gathered her into his leanly muscled arms his Black Sabbath sweatshirt got caught on something... something shiny in her hand... Frowning slightly he reached down to gently release his sweatshirt sleeve, the material stuck on Thorn's... nail? His frown intensified as he moved the jet black material aside to reveal that Thorn had long sharp claws instead of nails. A gasp left his lips as he dropped the material, his eyes the size of dinner plates as he stares down at her innocent face.  _What the hell?!?!?!?!_

 


End file.
